My Life In A Band
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Unlike my other stories, this is Contestshipping, KIDDING, it is slight Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping, it is, Ikarishipping and Advanceshipping don't forget, Waterflowershipping. T for safety.


Ages:

Ash: 14

May: 13

Max: 11

Paul: 14

Brock: 17

Tracey: 15

Misty: 16

Dawn: 11

And unfortunately

Drew: 14

**My Life In A Band**

**Chapter 1**

**First Concert!**

Ash looked around at his band, on the drums was Brock; Paul was on the Bass, Max on the Electric Guitar but sometimes keyboard and Ash sung but he as well as Max also played the Electric Guitar sometimes Acoustic.

"All right guys this is our first concert, even though it's the school ball!" Ash said

"Yeah" Max said grinning.

"And now, kids, to play the songs, we have… FLY HIGH!" The MC shouted.

"This is it guys" Ash said as they walked on stage, they heard shouting. Ash walked to the microphone.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted

"Hey" the crowd shouted back

"We're going to perform some songs that you may have heard of! The first one is: Don't Matter by Akon!" Ash said

"YEAH!" people shouted back

"HERE WE GO!" Ash shouted

"_Konvict, Konvict  
Oh_

_Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe _

[Chorus:  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gonna get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

[Chorus

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't you  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

[Chorus

Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you" 

Ash sang it perfectly he and Max strummed the Electric perfectly, Paul was amazing, and Brock kept the beat magnificently.

"Woo YEAH" people were shouting

"Nice work guys" Ash said turning around

"Thanks!" Max said.

"Encore, encore" they heard

"All right, you want an encore, we'll give ya one!" Ash shouted

"Lame" someone muttered from the back of the room.

"Guys, should we do that song?" Ash asked

"Holy… that will push us to the limit!" Brock said

"Come on" Ash said

"All right then!" Brock said

"We're now going to sing… 1973 by James Blunt!" Ash said

"ALL RIGHT!" the group shouted

"_Simona  
You're getting older  
Your journey's been etched  
On your skin _

Simona  
Wish I had known that  
What seemed so strong  
Has been and gone

I would call you up everyday Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"

Simona  
Wish I was sober  
So I could see clearly now  
The rain has gone

Simona  
I guess it's over  
My memory plays our tune  
The same old song

I would call you up everyday Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"

I would call you up everyday Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"

I would call you up everyday Saturday night  
And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light  
And we sang, "Here we go again"  
And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973  
Singing, "Here we go again"

And though time goes by  
I will always be  
In a club with you  
In 1973" 

They tried their best and they delivered! The crowd went mental!

"Well we did it guys!" Ash said

"Hell yeah" Brock said

"What should we do?" Paul asked

"Come on the night is young, and we can dance to the music the DJ is putting on!" Ash said.

"Okay" Max said and they walked off stage and went onto the dance floor.

"That was amazing" people said to them

"So… Max is May here?" Ash asked

"Yeah" Max said

"Where?" Ash asked

"Outside" Max said. Ash ran off in that direction and found May sitting on a rock by the school pond.

"Hey May" Ash said walking over

"Hey Ash" May said turning round, only then could Ash see her fully (A/N: I can't describe girls clothes all right??? I'M JUST A MAN!) She had her dark brown hair back in a ponytail she was wearing a white knee length dress with a red strip at the bottom, with a Beutifly on the back and a Butterfree on the front.

"You look great May" Ash said blushing ever so slightly

"Thanks" May said blushing as well, "You too" she said. Ash was wearing a white-blue short-sleeved shirt with green leaves on and Red Shorts (I know it's weird!).

"Ta May" Ash said

"So how's life?" May asked trying to break the awkward silence

"It's good" Ash said sitting down next to May.

"Where's Pikachu?" May asked

"At home" Ash said looking at the pond that was full of Finneon and Feebas.

"So when do we start Year 8?" May asked

"In one week" Ash said.

"What was it like in Sinnoh?" May asked

"Pretty good, but much quieter without you" Ash said

"I'll take that as a compliment!" May giggled

"You should" Ash said slyly

"Oi" May said getting up and chasing after Ash.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" Ash said

"Oh yeah?" May said but unknown to them four eyes were peeking out at them.

"They can chase each other by a pond, but can't admit their feelings" Brock said

"True" Max said

"They should just come out with it!" Brock said

"That's your way of doing it!" Max said turning his attention back to Ash and May. May was the first to break, sitting back down.

"Your singing was great, and so was that Electric Guitar" May said, turning her attention to the bushes, where Brock and Max were hiding, May frowned, "Ash is there someone in that bush?" May asked, grinning, so only Ash could see, he noticed and knew what May meant.

"Don't worry May it's nothing to worry about it's only Brock and Max" Ash said, he just couldn't keep a straight face as Brock and Max stood up, he burst out laughing May right behind him.

"How'd you know?" Brock asked

"Ah easy, I know my brother" May said.

"Leave us alone" Ash said simply

"All right" Max said pulling Brock away. Little did they know that two other people were watching them from the second floor window.

"We gotta do something about this!" Drew and Misty said in unison.

??? (I don't think so!), the little Pokemon charged off…

EOC

Sorry it's crap, and soz most of it is the songs


End file.
